


Through the Flames

by Magi_Silverwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted Suicide, Gen, Only Soulmates can kill each other, Public Death, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf
Summary: Admittedly, death by dragon probablywasn'tHarry's brightest idea.





	Through the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
> Warnings: This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers.

-= LP =-

Through the Flames

-= LP =-

“Here I am. Will you send me an angel?” – The Scorpions, _Send Me an Angel_

-= LP =-

 

Harry had toyed with the idea before—the idea of that maybe the only way out of the utter hell of his life was to simply not be alive. In the past, his own cowardice had always got the best of him before he could find an opportunity to follow through on the idea. While Hogwarts had definitely been an improvement over the Dursleys, it was not without its own flaws…and opportunities. Trolls, Dark Lords, and basilisks had all taken their shots at him, and Harry still hadn’t managed to die.

 

He was actually kind of surprised that no one had caught onto how reckless he was. Or maybe someone had, if he understood Neville’s slightly sick looks whenever he heard of some stunt or another.

 

The point was that Harry had thought about dying long before he had been forced to compete in this _death match_ for a school that _really_ didn’t like him. The only people who seemed even a little bit concerned about him was Hermione and Neville, while all the rest of them wore those badges of Malfoy’s. He could look at the situation logically—if he was gone, then they wouldn’t have to worry any longer and could probably get something done. He had even sent a letter off to Gringotts requesting that they make sure that his stuff and vault got turned over to Hermione if anything happened to him and had gotten a reply that his Will had been updated to reflect his wishes. So everything was taken care of—and he could finally, _finally_ escape.

 

He was just so _tired_.

 

Hermione’s hug before she left him at the Champions’ Tent had an edge of desperateness to it, like she knew what he was planning. Saying goodbye had been difficult, but not so much that he wavered. A sort of calm washed over him as he watched the other Champions. The outcome of his match was already guaranteed, so he felt no uncertainty, had none of their nervousness. Krum’s gruff question if he was alright once they were alone didn’t even phase him. He was fine. This was acceptable.

 

He marched out into the arena with his head held high.

 

He had always ducked away and hidden from death, but he wouldn’t this time.

 

This time he would greet it with open arms, like it was an old friend who was dearly missed.

 

Harry was as surprised as everyone when the Horntail’s flames had passed over him harmlessly. He had blinked at the mother dragon who had simply blinked at him in return. He had taken one step, and she had let him. On the second step, she breathed her flame again. Once more it flowed over his body as harmless as the sun, and he felt just as warmed by it. She reared up in defiance of his refusal to burn, unfurling her great wings to beat at the air around them. Her sharp teeth—some as long as his arms—gnashed a few times before she roared her rage for all to hear.

 

Unintimidated, Harry marched right up to the nest, dodging between her moving legs as she attempted to block his passage. Taking care to not touch any of the real eggs, he snagged the golden egg before retreating. The Horntail gave a final gout of fire to his back. It was just as effective as the other two.

 

Then he found himself facing an entirely different kind of she-dragon.

 

Hermione latched her arms around his chest and didn’t seem to be willing to even consider budging, not even for Madam Pomfrey who wanted to do her checkup. Neville stood over to the side, holding an unfamiliar blonde in Ravenclaw robes who didn’t seem to be able to stop sobbing. His right hand was wrapped and he had what looked to be the start of a rather bad shiner, but otherwise looked fine except for the weirdly intense look he was directing at Harry.

 

“I’m fine,” Harry tried to say, but all he managed to get out was the first syllable before Hermione’s arms tightened with a choking sob that was echoed by the Ravenclaw. Neville looked like he wanted to punch something, possibly again judging by the placement of the wrap on his hand.

 

“You had no idea if the Soulmate Blessing would have worked,” Neville accused flatly. “I’m even willing to bet that you didn’t know it existed.”

 

“Is that why the dragon’s flames didn’t hurt?” Harry asked before thinking what it would say to agree to those statements. Hermione’s tears were seeping through his shirt, and if she tightened her hold any more then he wouldn’t have to worry about breathing because he’d died for real. The blonde threw herself away from Neville to stalk over to him.

 

“It took me thirteen thrice-hexed years to find you, Harry Potter,” she declared with all the threatening force of a thunderstorm, “to find _both of you_ , and this is how I discover you? By you activating our Blessing trying to kill yourself?! I have half a mind to kill you and half a mind to propose that we all run as far away from whatever made you think that facing a dragon—accepting a flaming death—was a good idea!”

 

“It seemed like—”

 

“Don’t you _dare_ finish that sentence, Harry James Potter!” She screeched to words at him, refusing the budge an inch. “I loved you before you even knew I existed, and if you finish that sentence, I may very well forget that and kill you _myself_ for scaring me with your utter _stupidity_. Now, this is what is going to happen. Hermione is going to let go so that the matron can see that you aren’t hiding any injuries; you’re going to get your scores, and then we’re all going to go discuss how to go about getting the HEA for this nightmarish fairy tale. What do you say?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“At least you learn fast.”

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for a challenge in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) on the FFN forum.  
> The Challenge Information:  
> House: Gryffindor  
> Claimed Pairing: Lunar Heroes (Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter)  
> Day 26: Only Your Soulmate Can Kill You  
> Extra Prompt[s]: Propose  
> Word Count: 1000


End file.
